


Putting up Appearances

by Quantum_Tarantino



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Master/Slave, Orgasm Denial, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, consensual if you read the omakes, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: Yang, Blake and Ruby have some fun at Weiss's expense.





	1. In the Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> I tried banging two drafts together to make a new chapter for Caged Flame, but for some reason it didn't work.  
> Instead, I give you this story, which I feel like is a bit of a piece of shit.
> 
> Weiss just can't catch a break, can she.

Weiss was trembling in anticipation when Yang dragged her to a secluded hallway. She yelped when she was abruptly shoved against the wall, Yang looming over her which just intensified her overwhelming arousal.

"How do you like the toy?" she murmured, unabashedly groping Weiss's breast. The heiress whimpered when her erect nipple was teased through the thin shirt with no bra to protect her. "Actually, show me. Lift your skirt."

Weiss looked at her in shock. In public? She warily looked down the hallway, seeing nobody. She was partially hidden by the line of lockers and Yang, but if anyone walked past it would be obvious what was going on.

"Did I stutter," Yang growled, the tone making Weiss flinch. With shaky hands, she grasped the hem of her skirt and raised it, baring her uncovered and aching slit to the dominant brawler. Yang's mean smirk made her blush and look away as the blonde's hand started drifting downwards. "Looks like you like it very, _very_ much," she husked into Weiss's ear.

On some level, she was right. Weiss was unbearably wet, her arousal so overflowing it threatened to stain her socks. But more than that, it was driving her insane, and she involuntarily bucked her hips when Yang cupped her sex. The tiny buzzing vibrator Yang had firmly taped to the underside of her clit was driving her mad with need. It activated erratically, sometimes staying silent for a while and then surprising her with intense buzzing, other times flicking on and off rapidly, but most often just staying in a low power mode to keep her squirming. It did not, however, ever push her over the edge, instead it suspended her in a state of constant arousal which made it impossible to concentrate on anything but her oversensitive nub. All she could think was the throbbing need between her legs which was only emphasized when she had to interact with people and act as if a strong breeze wouldn't send her into a screaming orgasm.

"Like a small fountain," Yang sneered and spread her soaked lips when the vibrator intensified, making Weiss whine as the device assaulted her unprotected clit to drag her to the edge for the umpteenth time. "Are you getting off by being this much of a slut in public?" Yang asked rhetorically as her fingers danced lightly around Weiss's folds. "Of course you are, our little toy holster. Pretending to be normal in public while in reality you're damn near squirting in glee because we've found a way to abuse you without even touching," she said while sinking a single finger into her clenching passage with agonizing slowness, "loving every second of being dominated out in the open. What do you think Winter would say if she knew? Her protege being enslaved by her teammates barely months into the semester?"

Weiss let out an inarticulate whine as she pictured Winter's look of disapproval, but holding a coherent thought was difficult as she felt Yang's finger ever so slowly exploring her heated sex. "It was so effortless too. All we had to do was to tie you up and you were already dripping, and then it was just the matter of taking turns to tease you for half a week and you were begging to be used." Yang smiled evilly as she started sinking another finger into her, making her recall the torturous four-day weekend. Her teammates had bound her into metal restraints which left her head down, legs wide and ass up, shutting her in their dorm room blindfolded and making a strict schedule where at least one of them was always there to abuse her.

At first she had begged them to stop – something quickly made useless by a ball gag – but as the teasing went on, she started to beg them to let her cum. Her world behind the blindfold had been quickly reduced to the throbbing wetness between her legs and the cruel, demeaning whispers in her ears. She had bucked and screamed until her voice gave out, and they had just laughed and brought in new toys to despoil her with. Stuffing her full with bullet vibrators but never turning them on, putting her clit between electric pads and watching it twitch wildly, slowly stretching her with progressively bigger dildos; the list was endless. The worst was when they would coat her tender folds with aphrodisiac gel and watch as she squealed if someone as much as lightly blew air on her glistering cunt. She had been allowed only mere naps the entire gruelling time while the three of them took shifts in keeping her awake, aroused and desperate, day and night caressing her clenching sex while whispering promises of completion if she just submitted. She was helpless to resist, and whoever was in charge was free to pinch, scratch, choke and slap her as they pleased all the while the explosive climax building in her cunt was perpetually denied. Oh, the three had come plenty of times, mostly on her face, their gushing juices mixing with her tears of desperation and reminding her of what she was lacking.

By the end, she had been a sweaty, blabbering mess they simply abandoned dripping on the floor, finally letting her pass out of exhaustion. The next day, despite her frantic begging, they had carefully smeared her steaming cunt with the gel and dressed her up in her uniform, going on with their day as per usual. Only that two of them were constantly by her either side, making sure she behaved while further tormenting her when nobody was looking. The marathon had left her weak and needy which made it easy for them to keep her hypersensitive pussy thoroughly teased, wet and seething with lust. Then, when the day had been finally over, they had locked her into their room again and finally indulged in her pleads of ravishing her, the trio wringing out climax after climax from her screaming body until she passed out, only for the teasing nightmare to start again when she came to. It became a bizarre routine of them alternating between using her as a sex toy, desperate entertainment piece and toy storage while maintaining a facade of normalcy on the outside. At least they were kind enough not to use the hellish aphrodisiac gel with any regularity.

Yang shocked her out of her reverie by sharply pinching her abused nub, making her scream and almost cum on the spot. "I can feel you clenching. Happy memories?"

Weiss knew better than to answer.

"Of course they are. You're a natural tease toy. You love it when we strip away the pretense and show just how little you matter. You're a slave to your own lust and you're not even trying to deny it," she snarled and pulled her fingers away, leaving her painfully empty. "You deserve to be beaten and denied and you know it," she said and slapped her across the face sharply, the sound echoing from the walls. "How long has it been? Two weeks since we last allowed you to cum your mindless brain out?" Weiss nodded, trying to suppress a shiver as Yang tapped the vibrator with a single finger. "Just two weeks of us not touching you too much and you're a quivering, leaking wreck. And you love it. I can't imagine your relief when someone finally called you out on it and put you in your place." Weiss swallowed thickly, her hands gripping her skirt tightly as she felt her denied sex pulsing in vain when the vibrator started to die down to a low setting. She was so close.

"We'll train you to be a proper fucktoy," Yang continued and slid her hand under her shirt, casually ripping off a few of the top buttons before starting to pinch and twist her nipples. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of you. We're even letting you pretend you're a regular person... Well, at least until we graduate." Yang chuckled and used her other hand to caress her cheek which was flush with arousal. "It's fascinating just how natural it feels to have you under our heel, squirming in lust and ready to serve like the slut you are."

Without warning, Yang harshly grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, pressing her against the wall and breathing heavily into her ear.

"You've been so obedient. I think you deserve a reward." Yang's voice was low and Weiss felt a small glimmer of hope wink into existence which made its way immediately to her twitching clit. Yang laughed again and slapped her ass, reaching over to her bag and prodding her sex with something small and rubbery. Weiss moaned quietly as she felt the object make rounds around her mound and finally dip into her slit. She whined pitifully when it was drawn out and abruptly shoved into her ass, the toy nesting in easily thanks to the slickness of her own juices.

"Good girl, producing all the lube we'd ever need," Yang purred into her ear and raised a black object for Weiss to see, who in alarm saw it was connected to the plug with a long tube. "I know how much you yearn to fit that Goliath-model into your greedy ass. I'd say twenty pumps would be a good start to get you working towards that, no?"

Weiss whimpered impotently as Yang started slowly squeezing the black rubber ball in her hand, causing the plug inside Weiss inflate. "One."

By five she was groaning. Ten had her writhing as the rubber pressed against her walls. When she passed fifteen, she was quietly whining as her ass was spread wide open.

"...twenty. It's so easy when your body is built to be violated, isn't it?" Yang spanked her ass again and shook the plug around, causing Weiss to whine loudly. "Such a good girl. In fact..." Yang whirled her around again and forced her down to a squatting position, watching the alarm on her face as she glanced at the hallway. "Don't be so shy. This is your natural position after all. Now show me that needy cunt of yours." Weiss reluctantly shimmied her skirt up again and bit back a groan when Yang shoved her legs open so that her knees almost touched the wall, presenting her soaked pussy and squeezing the inflated toy inside her.

Yang grabbed her hair and forcefully hit her skull against the wall, appreciating the pathetic sight before dropping her own panties. Canary yellow. She wasn't allowed to dwell in that for too long when Yang jerked her head forward, under her skirt and against her own sex.

"Now, show me how good you are at being a sex toy. Better be quick, the classes are going to end soon and someone might come here." Weiss heard her laugh openly when she dove in, twirling her tongue as she had been taught while the blonde lectured her from above. "Mmh, the lessons are starting to stick. I can't imagine how good you'll be in a year or two." Yang sighed loudly and took her time, soon starting to grind herself against Weiss's face, the taste of Yang's arousal pointedly making her own sex spasm miserably.

"I think being denied is a good motivator for you," Yang said conversationally and patted her cheek. "It makes sense, really. You think with your cunt more than you do with your brain, so keeping your sex well lubricated and swollen ought to keep you sharp and primed." She breathed deeply, adjusting her grip on Weiss's hair. "You're so natural at it. It just feels so right to have you like that. Ass blotched with red, nipples stiff and sore, legs streaked with your own lust, cunt delightfully ignored and face the picture of desperation. It all comes together so perfectly I'm starting to wonder why you should ever be anything but wet and wanting. And rea—you're dripping," Yang cut off her next insult. "You're literally dripping on the floor right now. Unbelievable."

Weiss hiccuped and tried to concentrate on Yang's clit, not her own. Yang laughed again, the stinging tone making Weiss flinch. "Here you are. Abused and denied, forced to lick my pussy, all in public and what happens? You can feel your own quim literally fucking dripping from your folds," Yang sneered and kicked her knee lightly to keep her legs from closing. Weiss couldn't deny it, she could only swallow what was left of her pride and continue silently while she felt yet another bead of arousal drip off her raw lips.

"Is my pussy juice that good? Or is this just you showing your slutty side because we haven't allowed you to cum?" Yang leaned forward, pressing Weiss's head against the wall. "Maybe a few more weeks of this and you'll truly embrace your filthy nature." The distressed heiress let out a panicked whine, only to be cut off. "Shut up. When you're entirely gone we can keep you permanently locked in the dorm room. Maybe we'll tell everyone that you moved to Vacuo to fulfil your dream as a cheap callgirl or something." Yang's breaths were becoming deeper and she squeezed Weiss's head against the wall, not caring about the weak noises she made. "You'll look pretty, dripping and chained in a cage, so eager to serve." Yang exhaled loudly, Weiss felt the grip on her hair tighten painfully as Yang neared her peak, high off domination. "Mouth yearning to be ridden and that worthless cunt leaking like a burst pipe, only good for filling your water bowl." Her voice was wavering by the end, until she finally moaned, "Take it you whore."

Weiss felt her throat locking up while her sex clenched. She wanted to deny what Yang had said, she wanted to fight back, but when the vibrator came to life again, her mind short-circuited from the sudden stimulation. The brawler swore and crushed her against the wall while the disgraced heiress tried to lick up the flowing arousal out of reflex, only getting most of it smeared on her chin. She wasn't thinking straight when she looked at the shining pussy right in front of her which was still contracting periodically from the force of the orgasm. She whimpered, almost sobbed when she felt the remains of the foreign climax cooling on her chin when Yang finally pulled away, smiling at her desperate look.

"That felt really amazing, you know. The feeling of relief is immense after having to watch you squirm like a cat in heat the entire day." Weiss just weakly nodded while Yang picked up her panties. Her sex ached so badly she felt like she was going to burst, and it was only made worse when the vibrator started to surprise her with strong jolts of buzzing which made her jerk. Yang spun the panties on her hand for a moment before making a show of wiping herself clean on them. When she was done, she knelt in front of Weiss to and started wiping her legs clean of arousal too, the yellow fabric turning dark as it absorbed the copious amount of quim. She spent a considerable time gathering it and making sure the now-soiled wad held as much as possible before moving it up.

"I think you deserve an another reward for being such a good fucktoy," Yang grinned and started cleaning the juices off her chin. Or so Weiss thought because Yang moved to smear the arousal on her face, making sure to spread it evenly. "Stop shirking away. You so loved my taste that you deserve to carry it on you. Actually..." Yang paused and forced Weiss's mouth open. "You deserve more than that." Weiss could only watch in apprehension as the soaked panties were shoved into her mouth, the obscene taste swishing on her tongue as Yang manually shut her jaw. "There we go. We have just three classes left now, but I'm sure you'll have plenty of entertainment between that and your little friends down here," Yang said and suddenly drilled three fingers into her sopping sex, causing a muffled moan as pleasure all too briefly shot up her spine.

"Good slut. You don't have anything worth saying anyway. Can you do 'thank you mistress'?"

Weiss moaned incoherently as the vibrator shot up again, bucking and hiccuping at first but managing a mumbled and disgustingly wet-sounding thank-you which Yang seemed to accept, removing her fingers and wiping them on Weiss's hair.

"Perfect! Now get up, we just might have time to let Blake whip your ass raw one more time in one of the training halls before Oobleck's class. Oh, and if we see you trying to wipe that off, well..." Yang paused for a moment looking Weiss in her reddened eyes. "You know how it goes. I'll let you lick it up as much as you can, though."

Weiss swallowed, wincing when the thick liquid made its way down her throat, and nodded after standing up. Yang wasn't done with her though, and the heiress let out a muffled yelp when Yang shoved her against the locker, roughly twisting the large plug in her ass while forcefully rubbing her clit until she moaned urgently which caused Yang to throw her on the hallway floor. She landed on all fours, legs shaking from the assault. Her skirt was thrown up, revealing how her clit was throbbing at the vain hope of being allowed to orgasm. Her breath hitched when she realized no further stimulation was coming, Yang's gleeful laugh only emphasizing her shame. Yang took in the display happily and lightly stepped on the flared base of the plug in her ass, giggling as Weiss yelped and stumbled.

"Oh man, you are just so _abusable._ I don't understand how the others resists the urge. Now, I said get up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake because I felt bad for her:
> 
> "And you are not doing that panty thing again."  
> "What do you mean, Weissy, it was hot."  
> "Well, yeah, for the first fifteen minutes. Then I was just left with this disgusting wad in my mouth!"  
> "You could've just spat it out you know."  
> "Are you kidding me? Oobleck can hear a freshman misquoting  _People's History of Ages_ from two hundred meters away, he's sure as hell going to notice me spit up a pile of used panties in the middle of the lecture. Pray tell how I'm supposed to explain that?"  
>  "Just excuse yourself and do it in the bathroom!"  
> "Oh yeah, sure, I'm sure he would have been very moved by my request  _if he could understand a word through the panties in my mouth."_  
>  "Uh, point. I'm sorry."  
> "Stop sulking you adorable oaf."


	2. In the Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake gets her turn with the Team Bicycle™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, this is the last chapter. Then I'm going to update one of the other stories.  
> Yeah. 100% true fact.

The empty lecture hall was filled with a stream of barely suppressed noises coming from a bound heiress. The door had been locked and the hall was not reserved for the rest of the day, so Blake was free to prop her plaything on the lecturer's desk with all of the empty seats facing the pair. She could picture the seats being filled, hundreds of eyes watching the desperate display.

And what a display it was. Blake had stripped her naked as soon as they had entered the room, leaving just the tight, locked collar around her neck which she had accentuated by using her ribbons to bind her shins to her thighs and secure her arms behind her back, leaving her open and helpless to resist her ministrations. Blake had situated herself behind the heiress, holding her on her lap and using her hands to play with Weiss's sensitive front which had quickly eroded what composure her plaything had managed to build up since being whisked away by Yang.

"Are you close?" Blake murmured into her ear as she sensed Weiss tensing up again. "Of course you are. That's all you are."

She could feel the body readying itself for an orgasm yet again, so she drew her fingers back, briefly stopping the stimulation. "Wouldn't it feel good to cum right now?" she whispered, slowly and firmly pressing her fingers on the either side of her clitoris, carefully not touching it herself. "All I would have to do is to pinch this lonely, trembling clit and you would get your release." She watched as her toy tensed up fruitlessly for what must've been the hundredth time, holding her breath. "Wouldn't that be awful?"

Blake smiled widely when Weiss coughed out an exhale and shook her head wildly.

"Of course it would," she lilted and drew her fingers back. The adorable ball of need on her lap let out a whine and reflexively tried to buck her hips to chase the sensation of the fingers, finding no relief. "You've been such a good little toy ever since we stopped indulging that greedy cunt of yours," she said while forcefully pressing the runaway hips back against her own body. "You are so eager and responsive. A month ago I had to put in effort to draw those cute noises out, and now it takes just a few strokes to make you so delectably wet and writhing like a proper sex toy," she continued while trailing wet shapes on Weiss's toned stomach which had developed a sheen of sweat. "It would be so cruel to ruin all this progress for one little orgasm just because you're a slut who wants only to cum."  
  
Blake ignored the resulting sad whine escaping Weiss's mouth and just tapped her thigh wordlessly, making her spread her shaking and cum-splattered legs back open after they had tried to drift shut. "Good girl," she purred when the wet and tender sex was again properly presented to the auditorium. She glided her hand across the wantonly throbbing sex, spreading the overflowing arousal across her quivering midsection and enjoying how her plaything shivered as it started to cool off.

"Just imagine how much worse it's going to be a month from now when you have forgotten what an orgasm even feels like, all the while we just keep pushing you deeper and deeper into the denial." She heard Weiss's breath catch in her throat and moved her hand to gently squeeze her windpipe. "You are going to wake up horny, serve us horny, and pass out horny, every single day, and there's nothing you can do about it. You are going to become our miserable and deliciously denied little lube dispenser." She increased the pressure of her grip on her throat, cutting off further vocalizations and making her body jerk minutely.

"I know how much you want to cum. It must be difficult to think," she whispered, calling forth two shadow clones which with immense care spread open the swollen pussy lips, Blake greedily watching the muscles contract when the air conditioning cooled down the heated flesh. "But don't worry your empty little head with it," she said reassuringly and grasped a fistful of white hair with her free hand, using it to quickly shake Weiss's docile head from side to side. "I can almost hear the cum sloshing back and forth in there. There's probably not much else going on in there now, is there?" she asked rhetorically, loosening her hold on her throat.

In response, she just got a weak whimper and the sound of a droplet of arousal falling down on the desk to join many others. Her Faunus ears swiveled at the impossibly faint sound, and she had to suppress a shiver, forcing herself to stay on course.

"It's amazing how sensitive you are," she whispered while straining to keep her voice level. "I'm going to be so proud when in a few more months you start being like this even without us constantly harassing you. You'll be so used to being inches from an orgasm that that's all you can be, your aching cunt eager and ready to lube up any toy we want to use for ourselves," she finished and made the shadow clones suddenly spread her even wider before puffing out of existence.

Weiss coughed, her resolve cracking under the prolonged strain. "Pl—please," she babbled, "please let me cum, I need it, please." She was trembling in Blake's embrace, breathing irregular and shaky. Blake silently grinned into her hair.

"You need it?" she asked with feigned surprise in her voice." That won't do. Bad toy. It looks like we're going to need another day with that aphrodisiac gel as a reminder." She drank in the desperate cry that evoked, and moved to tease her nipples as she continued, "You need food which is why we let you eat, and you need air which is why we let you breathe... most of the time." She tugged the collar pointedly, enjoying how it jumped up and down on Weiss's throat as she swallowed. "You most certainly do not _need_ an undeserved orgasm which is a lesson I thought you would have already learned after being denied this long. So, you can try again; why should you cum?"

Blake gauged that she had cooled down sufficiently, and started moving her hands downwards again, interrupting Weiss's plead.

"I, I pleaAAAA—" she yelped as Blake's fingers resumed gently gliding over her glistering folds which clipped her speech. "I, please, I can't, I want it so bad," she simpered through her teeth while Blake wound her up.

 _Wrong answer,_ Blake thought to herself happily. "You want it? Well, that's true. Just look how this clit it jumping and pulsing, trying its best to ruin everything!" she exclaimed animatedly and lightly flicked the bundle of nerves which elicited a high-pitched squeak, making her legs vibrate and almost slam shut.

"But you seem to misunderstand something. We don't give a shit about what you want, slutball." Blake paused for a moment, choosing to sharply slap her inner thighs which turned Weiss's puzzled expression into a scream. "That, too, should have been obvious by now," she said sternly and started raking her fingernails across Weiss's midsection. "What we want is the only thing that matters, and we want to see you suffering in need. We know your slutty mind wants nothing more than endless indulgence, and that's exactly why we're not giving you it," she finished and pushed a single unmoving finger into Weiss's sex, feeling the tight passage try to desperately milk it. "You are going to learn discipline, and that's not happening if we just let you cum as you please, now is it?" She ripped her finger out, and with it a high-pitched, forlorn moan as the vacated sex clenched.

"Well? Care to guess again?" Blake asked, smugly noting that her plaything was losing coherence, Weiss's body erratically twitching against her own and a line of drool joining the sweat and cum below as she panted with her mouth open, gaze drifting.

"I, please," she mumbled dejectedly, "I'm, I'm going to break. Please." She finished by weakly bucking her hips upwards.

"No, that's a lie. Bad toy," she said firmly and conjured a shadow clone to slap her across the face, not bothering to move herself. "We're not breaking you. You are going to wail, moan, squirm, beg and plead, but you are not going to break. You're not getting off the hook that easily," she finished and pushed her still-soaked fingers into Weiss's mouth which accepted them with no resistance.

"So, any other insights?" she asked and twirled Weiss's tongue around. "No?"

Weiss shook her head timidly.

"Well," Blake drawled while snaking her hand down to lightly scratch the sensitive outer lips, "can you then tell me when you're going to cum?"

Weiss swallowed, Blake almost purring as she felt the warm mouth swishing the arousal around. She kept her fingers there, so Weiss's quiet reply was barely recognizable.

"True, 'When we want it' is technically correct," Blake wondered out loud, "but think back to the discussion we just had. Try again, I know you can do it."

Weiss stayed silent while Blake's fingers started massaging her folds again, and her eventual reply was almost inaudible for anyone without two pairs of ears.

Blake's face split with a toothy grin and she drew her fingers out of her pet's mouth. "I didn't hear you," she lied.

Weiss's face was entirely red, and now Blake could see a small glimmer in her eyes when she mumbled her reply out loud.

"That's right, good girl," Blake praised her and made her cry out by kneading her neglected clit briefly. "You're going to cum _never_. Because we don't want you to. You are so much cuter, useful and easy to bully when you're steaming in need like this," she said gleefully, the cruel statement seemingly echoing in the empty room louder than the rest. Weiss closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, hearing it said out loud somehow making it more real.  
  
The vivid reaction made Blake chuckle out loud and redouble her efforts, moving to pinch her nipples with one hand and precisely not stroking her erect clitoris with the other which chased a long wail and ever more wetness out of her plaything. "You are going to be so good and disciplined," she laughed. "Blinding need suffusing what few rational thoughts you do have left bouncing in your head. You are going to lay there and take it while we're passing around your body like a cheap dildo for our own pleasures."

Weiss was squealing incoherent negations and clenching so much now that Blake had to just hold her down, lest she fall off or actually climax. What a letdown would that be. She wrapped her limbs tightly around Weiss from behind, digging her nails into the soft skin and using her other hand to tightly cover her mouth. "Maybe, just maybe," she husked into her ear, "if you're perfectly obedient the entire time, we'll still allow you to climax."

She smiled again when she felt Weiss whine and start bucking again.

"Remember, the anniversary of us claiming you as our plaything is coming up in just seven short months," Blake said in a low voice. "If you manage to be a good pet the whole time, maybe I can talk the others into letting you cum. As a reward, we'll give you two minutes to hump yourself against the bathroom floor with just your legs untied. That's plenty of time for a slut like you to knock herself out, isn't it."

It was delightful to watch up-close the rollercoaster of emotions Weiss was going through, a series of cute and distressed noises filtering through Blake's fingers while the shimmering blue eyes watched her wildly.

"It feels too generous, really," Blake continued just to rub it in, resuming the cycle of teasing with feather-light touches around the dripping slit. "Maybe a game: from now on, for every day you cover your sex with that aphrodisiac gel, we'll give you one second with the floor. Two months of your poor cunt screaming in agonizing need would buy you an entire minute." Weiss screamed through the hand at the mention of the gel and fruitlessly tried to wriggle free, but Blake ignored the protests and went on as if nothing had happened. "That sounds like a fair deal, no?

"You can look forward to it the whole year. We'll let you pick which tile you want to give your climax to, and maybe even let you practice with it." She cupped Weiss's burning and soaked sex and hummed when she heard her sob. "Every morning as a reminder, we'll let you smear your greedy cunt all over the tile. Of course, you'll have to take good care of it and lick it clean every time. Think of it as a bonding experience," Blake snorted and drew her middle finger up through quarry's wet slit, barely not touching the painfully erect clitoris.

"It feels like the perfect ending for your sex life too," Blake continued and ignored the muffled yell. "Maybe while you're cumming your brains out on Mr. Tile, we'll trap your gloriously spasming clit in flexible medical resin so that nobody will ever even accidentally touch it." She turned Weiss's head in an awkward angle so she could look her straight in the eyes. Weiss tried to shake her head against Blake's grip and met her gaze pitifully, occasional sobs breaking through. "Wouldn't it be adorable?" Blake continued unaffectedly and used a loose end of a ribbon knot to tickle her oversensitive clitoris, "This cute and stiff little champ locked in amber at the height of its life, rendered utterly obsolete?"

Blake smiled warmly as the sobs intensified and gently kissed a tear rolling down her cheek. "Don't be so alarmed," she said with a friendly tone, "It's not like it was ever going to be used for anything but teasing you anyway." Her brow scrunched and she drummed her fingers, seemingly too deep in thought to register the effect it had against Weiss's clenching sex. "Actually, the resin plan would mean we can't torment it with the gel anymore," she thought out loud, perfectly aware of how attentively Weiss drank in every word. "I think we should look into making the effect permanent before doing anything drastic," she said with a grin which broke the dam.

The unsteady breaths and occasional sobs built up to a pathetic wail, her cries echoing in the indifferent room while Blake held her jerking body in place, tenderly stroked her cheek with her thumb but not taking her other hand away from teasing her sex.

"Stop crying," she said firmly. "I think now is a good time to give you a headstart with the gel days." That made Weiss thresh even more, but Blake pressed on, "I'm feeling merciful, so I'll even count this as a whole day even though it's almost noon already. Now be a good girl and spread yourself."

 

 

* * *

 

"Look, I'm fine with the denial. It's hot. I'm also fine with your puzzling insistence on making me deepthroat stuff. I don't get what's the point, but I accept it. However, the next time you call me 'slutball' that's where I'm going to draw the line and fucking laugh at your face."

"I'm sorry! I blanked out but I had to say _something!_ "

"And the best you got was 'slutball'."

"I said I was sorry!"

"For gods' sake, I could buy this from Ruby. Even Yang. But when Blake fucking Belladonna, "Queen of Smut" shows up I expect a level above elementary school insults!"

"I can't spit up purple prose every minute of the day, and that is so _not_ going to be a nickname."

"We all know what you have under your bed, I'm just saying it like it is."

"That's it missy, I'm spanking you."

"Wha— we just finished. You can wait."

"I don't care. This one is about you not being a little shit."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will, now bend over or do I have to run you down myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep typing "fucktory" instead of "fucktoy." I bet the brexit did this.


	3. Curse Her Sudden, Yet Inevitable Betrayal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets a turn, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.  
> 100% certified Quantum-fact

It was time for Weiss's evening shower. Which was a bit more involved process than it used to be.

To deter wandering hands from ruining the team's careful training exercise, inside of their dorm room her arms were bound behind her back with a latex wrap. Even with that precaution, she needed a supervisor in the shower, which this time happened to be her red leader who had chosen to complement her look with a red ballgag, and was currently tweaking her plaything's sensitive nipples from behind to draw out moans from her.

"You make the cutest noises when you have been teased the entire day," Ruby said and pulled the nipples in opposing directions until she heard a whimper. "Let's see how your little friend is doing," she whispered into her ear as she reached down towards Weiss's sex. Weiss let out a breathy moan through the gag when Ruby started languidly twisting and shaking the dildo stored deep inside her, and Weiss started unconsciously swaying her hips to get more stimulation out of it.

"Nice and cozy. How do you like being stuffed round the clock? It must be hard getting used to it."

Weiss could only jerk and moan in reply when the ribbed dildo briefly flicked on and off on its own. Her teammates had eased it into her after the daily session with the tile and then sealed it firmly in with strips of garish pink tape which extended towards her stomach. The infernal toy had been tormenting her the entire day, unpredictably blasting her with strong vibrations the moment her thoughts drifted away from its bulk. It was a snug fit inside her small frame, and every time it roared up it felt like it moved her entire body on her seat with the sheer force of the buzzing.

Ruby chuckled and pressed Weiss against the wall. "Good. You're not supposed to get used to it. Having this inside you is a nice change of pace from having your clit touched, isn't it?" she said and pushed the dildo in as deep as it could go, making Weiss see white as she clenched around the silicone, her stiff clit thumping in tune with her pulse. This was their newest method of tormenting her; the more sensitive she got, the less they touched her clitoris. It should have been a boon, but the absolute lack of stimulation where she needed it the most was driving her insane. Of course they hadn't stopped teasing her otherwise – if anything, it had gotten worse – so as a result her clit was swollen and aching for any contact so badly that she was almost looking forward to the aphrodisiac gel application where they'd use a brush to lightly spread it on her nub.

A particularly sharp twist of the toy shook Weiss back to reality. "How long do you think it's going to take for those two to abandon your pussy too?" Ruby asked and slowed down slightly. "They still have your ass to play with. It's going to be such a shame when I can't have my toys stew in your heated cunt the entire day." Ruby slapped the base of the dildo lightly, making Weiss jump. "Let's put this one to an actually good use," she murmured and pushed Weiss on the floor, starting to rip off the loosening lengths of tape which kept the toy in place.

The sharp sting of parting adhesive made Weiss yelp and squirm which prompted Ruby to straddle her chest to keep her down. When the last straps were gone, the leader started pulling the toy out of her with agonizing slowness, each deep ridge spreading Weiss's lips before sliding out which made her breath waver.

"Good, can you feel how tightly your cunt is gripping it?" Ruby murmured, leaning over her plaything. "So desperate to keep it in. My pet is being selfish, isn't she?" Weiss whined when the dildo finally popped out, leaving her tender walls nothing to press against. She felt a very different type of emptiness make itself known when Ruby moaned deeply and started sliding the slick toy into her own snatch. Weiss swallowed and reflexively clenched when she saw the toy disappear between Ruby's folds right in front of her face.

Ruby moaned out a giggle when she bottomed out and shook her hips enticingly. "Oh, you have no idea how good this feels," she drawled, starting to pull the toy slowly out and using her other hand to fiddle with the remote control. "It's so hot it feels like it's been kept in an oven, and I can just feel your desperation on it." She jerked and moaned when the dildo whirred to a steady, low setting. "Oh gods, you're missing out so much," she hissed between her teeth and shimmied backwards.

Weiss bit down on the gag and attempted to ignore the provocation with little success. The unabashed noises alone the redhead made were enough to make her sex twinge, and closing her eyes did nothing when the mental image of Ruby's hips meeting the dildo was in the forefront of her mind anyway. She let out a whine when Ruby laid on top of her lengthwise and started grinding their wet bodies together. The slow, tantalizing movement of the redhead's firm breasts and toned stomach against the smaller girl's body made her sex throb insistently, and she threw her head back in a desperate, pitiful groan. Ruby just chuckled and nibbled on Weiss's nipple on her way up. Weiss jerked when a hand appeared on her slit, skipping past her forbidden clit and starting to play with her folds insistently.

She had lost count how long it had been since her last climax, and with every passing day it just became worse. She was almost permanently wet and her ignored clit was so taut it was burning a hole in her mind. She was at the point where the slightest provocation would reduce her into a moaning wreck, and her teammates relished in it. The dildo had been churning her up the entire day with Blake and Yang glued to her sides and ensuring that her thoughts revolved firmly around either her clit, the dildo, or the orgasm that wouldn't come. The same torture device buzzing happily inside Ruby just inches away was too much, and she started threshing impotently.

"My, is my plaything unhappy?" Ruby asked slowly and moved forwards to press Weiss's shoulders against the tiles with her knees, keeping the dildo moving and using her other hand to massage her clitoris.

Weiss bit back sobs, shaking her head like she had been told to.

"Thought so," Ruby mumbled, her hips bucking into the dildo with an increasingly wet sound. "You really should come to terms with your place already," she sighed and turned the vibrator up a notch, "You are going to be in distressed need as long as I want, period. The sooner you accept that you can start pretending that you don't want to cum." Weiss just hiccuped and looked away, only for Ruby to grab her hair. "No, you're going to sit there and watch as I cum," she growled and resumed rolling her clit between her fingers which made Weiss's own bud twitch emphatically. Slowly, Ruby's movements grew faster and moans more urgent until there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Keep it down in there," came Blake's muffled noise through the wood.

Ruby didn't change her volume and let out a wavering laugh, ignoring the yell and focusing on Weiss. "I don't know which is prettier; your wet and primed pussy or your crying face. Both at once—" Ruby strained and moaned, voice cracking, "irr—irresistible. Fuck!" She slid forwards on top of Weiss's face, reaching her climax.

Weiss tried to swallow the lump in her throat while the toy which had been tormenting her for over eight hours was doing its job in five minutes for Ruby. Envy ate at her psyche when she felt the base of the toy being pressed against her cheek and drops of arousal landing on her face, Ruby's sex contracting steadily around the dildo while the redhead kept massaging her clitoris to further enhance the noisy climax.

Eventually, Ruby finished flaunting her orgasm and sighed heavily, leaning back and hissing as she eased out the dildo.

"My cum suits you well," she sighed and scooted forwards to grind her wetness against her plaything's face. "Yours, too," she continued and cupped Weiss's drenched sex to gather her juices. Her middle finger just barely brushed against Weiss's exposed bud which drew out a throaty scream and made her arc and spasm to follow the stimulus, only for the hand to draw away quickly.

"Do you want to cum? Is there anything else you even do want?" Ruby asked sharply and smeared the fresh wetness on Weiss's other cheek, making sure to coat her lips around the gag.

Weiss just sobbed, not answering. She wasn't allowed to beg anymore.  
  
Ruby smiled and let out a huff, suddenly grasping the collar and wrenching her plaything to her knees, shoving her face-down against Weiss's by far least favorite tile on the floor. The tile was visually indistinguishable from all of the others, but the memory of what her teammates made her do to it every day made her sex quiver.

"What if I made you cum?" Ruby husked out of nowhere. "Right here, right now?"

Weiss's eyes went wide when a hand reached her sex, thumbing her burning clit for just a moment which blanked Weiss's mind out. "You have no idea how furious those two would be," Ruby continued and stroked the drenched entrance. "You wouldn't sleep tonight. Probably not tomorrow either. Right now they're just having fun, and you can't imagine what it's going to be like when they get serious about punishing you. Ruining a month of solid denial?" Ruby whispered and slid in the still-buzzing toy, making Weiss squeak and writhe. "They'd ruin your fucking year."

Weiss shook her head, trying to get away from the dildo. She was already dangerously close.

"Oh? Changed your mind?" Ruby asked innocently and started pumping the toy in quickly.

Weiss screamed through the gag and nodded as fast as she could, helpless to escape.

"Bullshit," Ruby spat and ripped out the dildo, causing a relieved sob as fresh arousal trickled down Weiss's thigh. "Blake keeps talking about disciple and retraining, but we both know that's not happening," Ruby said in a low tone. "You're a whore at heart. They can make you pretend you're not, but that's all it is. Pretense. No matter what they do to you, you're going to stay as a horny little slut and there's not a force on earth that can change that. Am I right?"

Weiss laid there quietly, feeling the arousal cooling on her skin, and nodded minutely. Her cheek was well lubricated and it slid against the tile effortlessly.

Ruby smiled and pressed close to Weiss's head.

"That's right. I get you like those two won't," she whispered and leaned down to continue fervently, "You are _mine._ Body, mind and soul, and especially this cunt of yours, all mine" she continued and pushed two fingers inside. "Your pain, pleasure, clit, cunt, everything." Weiss moaned through the gag, her body desperately squeezing the fingers inside her. "Let me hear it," she growled and fiddled with the gag until she could throw it away.

"P—please don't make me cum, I can't, please deny me," Weiss weakly started like she had been taught to until Ruby's other hand moved to cover her mouth.

"Shut up, I don't care what they have told you. Who do you belong to?" she snarled and twirled her fingers around, making Weiss groan.

"Y—yours, I'm yours!"

"Was that a plural?" Ruby asked with a grin on her face, not stopping her fingers.

"Only yours! Only yours!" Weiss moaned as she felt the fingers spread her

"And do you want to cum?"

"Please!" Weiss said out of reflex, stiffening when she realized she had broken a rule.

Ruby chuckled and slowed down, biting at Weiss's exposed shoulder. "Good. I want to hear you beg. I don't care what those two want from you, because you are mine and I want to see you cum your filthy brains out."

It took a moment for Weiss to parse the meaning of that. Her sex spasmed urgently at the thought of being allowed an orgasm, and she let out a strangled, conflicted moan when she remembered Blake's malicious grin. They'd ruin her, utterly. She imagined the other two overdosing her on the aphrodisiac gel and whipping her raw, forcing her to take the Goliath models in every orifice, or maybe just filing her transfer papers to Vacuo and making her into a permanent sex doll. Her thoughts were scrambled when Ruby twisted her fingers, making her throw caution to the wind.

"Please, please let me cum, I need it!" she whined softly, bucking against Ruby's expert fingers.

"That's my slut. You better hope you can pretend to be as needy as you are now," Ruby growled and added a third finger, speeding back up. "You're going to be my pet from now on."

Without giving her time to think, she hauled Weiss up again, slapping open the shower faucet on the way and pressing her against the bathroom door, unlocking it silently but keeping it closed.

"If you can't keep it down and those two will hear, guess which one of us gets punished?" Ruby whispered over the sound of the running water and cupped Weiss's slit, letting her buck and rub her clitoris against her palm. "Good girl. This little nub feels like it's about to burst, I can't wait to wring it dry." Weiss moaned through her teeth, feeling the pressure building like never before.

Ruby dipped her fingers back in, roughly massaging her insides. "Tell me what you are," she snarled and bit down on the side of the proffered neck.

Weiss squeaked at the sharp pain and had to take a moment to find her gear. "I—I'm your slut. I'm your plaything, your pet, I'm yours, plea—please your fucktoy let me cum, please," she babbled as the fingers pushed her to the edge.

"No."

The single word echoed from the walls, as the fingers withdrew. Weiss jerked as if she had been stabbed, letting her head fall forwards and a choked sob escaping her throat. Ruby grasped her hair to look her in the eyes, an evil smile openly enjoying the tears of betrayal that had started to fall from her eyes. Of course they wouldn't let her cum, but she had believed. Truly had, and she was so close it hurt.

"You're going to cum on this dildo and exactly when I tell you to," Ruby said with an amused timbre, and without warning shoved the vibrating toy into Weiss's slick heat.

Pleasure exploded in her trembling sex, the whiplash making Weiss shriek and she barely managed to strangle the sound before it peaked.

"I told you you looked so pretty when you're crying," Ruby chuckled and reached around with her other hand. "Now cum for me."

The permission was enough, and Weiss's ears popped when she tried to contain the wanton scream. Her endlessly teased sex was finally allowed release, and it all but sucked up the gloriously ribbed silicone, clamping on it for all it was worth and squirting liquids against the door, and her carefully managed and restricted clitoris was at last spasming wildly under skilled fingers. The sudden, explosive pleasure filled her mind and wiped away every other thought, filling her vision with fireworks and her ears with white noise. It seized her body and crashed through her to make her thresh like a marionette each time the dildo split her open. Ruby kept whispering something into her ear, but right now she had neither the interest nor the mental capabilities to listen; all that mattered was the searing euphoria radiating from her oversensitive sex.

Eventually she gargled something out as the first waves started to recede, but Ruby only sped up. "Done already? No, that won't do. I want more."

Weiss let out a tiny peep when her clit was roughly squeezed which triggered another violent cluster orgasm. She was sore and the pleasure was overwhelming, but she couldn't do anything but writhe under the all-consuming bliss. Ruby still didn't let go, pinning her against the door to stay up as the last of her motor control faded, and turning the vibration to maximum when Weiss seemed to regain a semblance of reason.

Weiss just twitched when the motor started truly ravaging her insides, spittle leaking from the corner of her mouth as she took hair-thin pants which barely let air in. Her current waning climax reversed abruptly and roared to a crescendo which arched her whole body as much as it could against Ruby's hold, the pleasure fading to pure white, and then black.

She came to some time later, laying on the cold floor while Ruby was toweling herself off. Her body felt like it had been put through a blunt woodchipper, one organ at a time.

"There we go. You have the most precious O-face," Ruby said lightly and walked up to Weiss who just blinked blearily. "I'm impressed you stayed silent, but I hope you didn't get brain damage. Who do you belong to?"

Weiss coughed, her throat feeling knotted. "Y—you, only you," she gravelled out and winced.

"Good girl," Ruby smiled and pecked a kiss on her cheek. "You do realize that you're mine now?"

Weiss nodded, not sure what else to do.

"Unless you want me to tell those two that you've been stealing orgasms, you better remember that, too," Ruby said and cocked her head. "Now let's have you lick up the mess you made before the others notice."

 

* * *

"I'm not licking that up, period."

"Why?"

"It's piss!"

"It's not piss."

"It is."

"Is not! Don't be such a pansy, it came from you! How bad can it be?"

"Well if it's not bad then why don't _you_ lick it?"

"You ninny, I'm the dominant. Why on earth would _I_ go around licking the floor?"

"Ninn—what? And it's been proven scientifically."

"That you're a ninny?"

"That female ejaculate is urine you clod!"

"Doesn't taste like pee, doesn't smell like pee, doesn't look like pee, and you're saying it is?"

"Look, I'm not the one doing the experiments!"

"Then why do you keep bringing them up?"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Gee Weiss I can think of one very recent thing you said that also doesn't make sense."

_ "If you two don't shut up so help me god I am getting up and spanking both of you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all sounded so much better in my head. Oh well.


	4. Reap What You Sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the finale, we learn valuable lessons about the importance of teamwork and discipline.  
> Also, fair warning, this one more extreme than the others, so be warned. A lot more degradation in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "Okay, let's write a short one-off epilogue with a bit of a twist."  
> Also me: "How about five thousand words of Rubullying which you will proofread so late that it's early?"  
> Me: "Wait wtf"  
> Still me: "Can't turn back now."

It was a cozy time for a winter break, and the team RWBY dorm room was pleasantly quiet as the evening chill started to set in. Blake was stretched on her bed with a book in hand, cuddling up with Weiss. Yang was sitting on the floor leaning against Blake's bed frame with Ruby sitting on her lap, the brawler engrossed with the news feed on her phone. The only noises in the room were Blake's regular turning of pages and a low whirring underlined by soft moans and heavy breathing.

Ruby whimpered through the ballgag in her mouth as Yang kneaded the redhead's breast, making her fruitlessly squirm in her bonds against her captor's body. Her arms were secured behind her back in a black armbinder with the straps going over to frame her bare breasts and joining up to form a collar. Her legs were folded and bound in a matching frogtie which left her wide open and vulnerable to her sister's advances, especially with the blindfold robbing her of her sight. Ruby jerked when Yang suddenly tweaked her nipple, but the reaction was ignored entirely and Yang resumed kneading Ruby's breast while using her free hand to type up an emoji-infested response to Nora about something or other. When the teasing hand started drifting downwards towards her slit, Ruby let out a long, quiet whine.

"Quiet," Yang mumbled and quickly slapped Ruby's sex. The smaller girl bucked into the strike but managed to stay quiet while the brawler started to ease a finger into Ruby. The redhead sighed heavily and started grinding her hips against Yang's hand, greedily soaking up the stimulation. Just as her breaths started to grow erratic and the grinding more insistent, Yang drew away and wiped off the arousal from her finger on Ruby's sensitive nipples, starting the cycle of teasing again by palming her breast.

Ruby shivered and swallowed down whimpers when the evaporating arousal chilled her hard nipples, Yang's steady exhales raising goosebumps where they hit wet skin. Despite that, she was flushed from head to toe. It felt like her body was on fire, and at the center of it all was her heated and dripping sex which had been very intentionally left aching for more. Blinded as she was, all she could feel or think about were Yang's warm body pressed against her own, the insistent teasing of her tender breasts and above all the burning pressure between her legs. She silently threw her head back when her nipple was firmly squeezed again as she felt her pulse pound between the fingers.

"You think it's that time again?" Blake said lazily and turned a page.

Yang shrugged. "Might as well." She reached with her hand to drop the blindfold and undo the gag in Ruby's mouth, prompting the redhead to nod and squirm on her lap insistently.

When the gag came off, Ruby barely swallowed the build-up of saliva before speaking up.

"Please I'm sorry for being selfish and ruining our toy please let me cum I won't do it again I'm sorry!" she all but wailed, bucking her hips to emphasize her point.

Yang hummed audibly, considering.

"I don't think I believe you," she eventually said and expertly cut off Ruby's scream of 'no' by jamming the ballgag back into her mouth. The redhead yelled through the gag and started trashing desperately, throwing her head from side to side so that Yang had to drop her scroll to bodily restrain her. Ruby being in the state she was, it wasn't much of a fight as Yang leveraged her strength to trap Ruby's neck in a one-armed headlock and pried the kicking legs open with her own.

"What you said was that you're sorry," Yang spoke right into her ear while ignoring the futile struggles, "but what I heard was that you are sorry because you got caught." Yang started slowly gliding her free hand down Ruby's body, at first brushing past her breasts and then across the quivering stomach. "You've gotten a taste for less than a week of all that effort that went into her, and you're already blatantly lying to my face." Ruby was whimpering desperately and shaking her head in the tight hold when Yang's fingers reached her slit and started delicately playing with her slippery folds.

It had been bad. Just before the winter break, she had loaned a Sybian from Coco and had been using it to drive Weiss into an orgasm coma in their dorm room when Blake had caught her red-handed.

Blake and Yang had not been happy.

Same could be said about Ruby when much to her surprise, they had opted to punish her thoroughly to 'teach her a lesson.' They had left Weiss bound to the machine and turned their full attention to her instead. She had been tied up, gagged, blinded and ruthlessly edged until she was a mirror image of what Weiss had been, arousal and whimpers dripping off her lips as her former cohorts started demonstrating her what she had ruined. After hours of torment they had asked if she was repentant, and it had gone from bad to worse when they decided that her apologies weren't genuine.

She had had no idea how agonizing the aphrodisiac gel could be until it was turned against her.

Yang had gleefully smeared it all over her sex despite her gagged screams, carefully coating her folds, paying extra attention to her erect clit with a thick dollop, and even going as far as spreading the leftovers inside her clenching passage. As soon as the effect kicked in, they stopped touching her which made it ten times worse. Her thoughts revolved only around the burning feeling in her core, her mind unable to focus on anything else. She could acutely feel the blood rushing through her sensitized sex which compounded the intense aching and itching sensation which filled her mind with an urgent, screaming need to be relieved.

Despite her abject begging and subsequent threshing, she had been locked into the very same metal restraint Weiss had suffered through at the very beginning which forced her legs wide open and made her aware of every single drop of arousal oozing off her lips, leaving her no way to ease the maddening urge thrumming through every fiber of her being. To really rub it in, they had even tied her to suffer with Weiss who was still stuck on the Sybian. Both had been outfitted with matching ring gags which locked them into an open-mouthed kiss, and Blake had fastened a wide latex tube around their upper bodies which pressed their breasts firmly together.

And just like that, the bound pair had been left there while the other two turned off the lights and went to bed. Ruby had to suffer the entire night with the awkward position being the least of her worries. The interlocked gags forced her to feel Weiss's lolling tongue and panting breaths in her mouth, and the latex restraint kept their chests rubbing against each other, transferring a sheen of sweat from the overstimulated girl onto the understimulated one.

Worst of all, Ruby could intimately feel each and every one of the orgasms Weiss endured. She became very familiar with the different stages; first the hot breaths started to grow shorter, then the stomach started clenching with increasing intensity, she started holding her breath with the entire body tensed, and then the reddened eyes rolled back into her head as she peaked. In a moment she'd exhale and slump down, the cycle repeating itself over and over again. Ruby couldn't look away, and even closing her eyes was pointless when she could feel every part of the cycle. Every tantalizing second of feeling Weiss climaxing against her body made her painfully aware of her own neglected sex, and the almost imperceptible echoes of the vibration inside her partner were driving her mad with need.

When the morning finally came, she was almost sobbing in relief until Yang took out the gel tube again.

With the winter break having just started, they had free reign to do whatever they wanted with her, which involved fast-tracking her through what Weiss had been subjected to. They even got creative, using the gel liberally and even coating her breasts with it which was a harrowing experience when paired with Yang's obsession with her chest. Every day they'd stop and ask if she was sorry, and every day they'd brush her off. She had tried everything to end the torment; begging, bargaining, incoherent wailing, but nothing she did was helping. Each day she'd wake up more sensitive and desperate than the last, which was something the other pair took viciously advantage of to further degrade her. And Weiss...

Well. While Yang had shifted her attention to teasing Ruby, Blake had fixated on Weiss, and once the transfer papers to Shade had been filed on her behalf, Weiss had gotten what she had wanted for so long. Blake insisted that the training was 'ruined' and now wanted to see just how much she could wring out of Weiss, which meant that the poor girl got her fair share of the infernal gel, but unlike Ruby she experienced the full breadth of it. Blake was spending a lot of her free time experimenting with her plaything, stretching her around different dildos and seeing how her body reacted to them or using vibrators to try to pinpoint just which spots best to use the gel on. The smaller woman was almost insensate at the end of their sessions, too tired to moan but still ready for more whether she liked it or not.

Ruby could see her now with her blindfold off, lying next to Blake and strapped in tight bundle. Most of her body was covered in a crisscrossing weave of black ribbon which immobilized her folded limbs so that she could mostly just arch forwards and backwards. Strategic patterns left her sensitive areas bared, and the weave even framed her head in a complex blindfold-cleave-gag fashion. As a final touch, she was wearing a heavy pair of noise-cancelling earmuffs which left her isolated in her own world entirely under Blake's whims.

Currently, the Faunus was conditioning her with an anal vibrator which left her slit empty. Blake was holding her book in one hand and idly using the other one to play with Weiss's stiff clitoris, her skilled fingers manipulating the raw bud to coax yet another climax out of her. It was signified by a weak arch of the back and a quiet moan which sent an envious twinge through Ruby's body while Yang carefully spread her drenched folds open.

"Like what you see?" Blake murmured with an amused smile as she saw Ruby's forlorn staring and emphasized the taunt by lightly slapping Weiss's sex, causing the woman to jerk and moan in response. Ruby grimaced and looked away silently, throat thick and ears burning when the dominant pair chuckled in unison at her reaction.

"Now now, Rubes, don't sulk," Yang said and made her squeak by gently pinching her fold between her knuckles, "You brought this all upon yourself. If you had played by the rules, you could be there cumming your brains out like Weiss is. But you didn't, and so you aren't." Ruby whined when Yang's finger circled her rock-hard nub and then dipped back down.

"Think of it as a learning experience," Blake spoke up, "you can firsthand find out the importance of teamwork and discipline."

"Though it seems like the lessons aren't sinking in," Yang pondered and quickly brushed her index finger inside Ruby, "It feels like you're entirely unrepentant. I said stay quiet," she snarled when Ruby loudly protested the accusation.

"That feels like a waste of time," Blake said from her bed.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. It's pointless to keep doing this, don't you agree?" Yang asked Ruby and pushed two fingers into her clenching passage. Ruby moaned and nodded blindly, bucking onto the fingers.

"Looks like we found our new tease toy then," Yang said happily and pulled her fingers away. Ruby stilled for a second and then screeched through the gag, impotently trashing in Yang's firm hold. "I know this was supposed to be just a small punishment, but the more we teased you the more receptive you became. I knew that underneath that dominant persona you put up there was a meek little slut after all."

Ruby was throwing her head from side to side to desperately deny it all, the incessant throbbing in her core transforming into a hollow dread. She already felt like she was about to burst from the sheer pressure alone, and she needed release so badly her head was spinning. She sobbed out heartfelt apologies through the gag, only for Yang to start teasing her nipples again.

"Calm down," Yang hushed with faux compassion, "It's not like anything has changed, you are still going to be our denied plaything indefinitely. It's just that the 'indefinitely' part is a bit different now." Ruby screamed again which prompted Yang to tighten the headlock until the sound died out. "I said stay quiet."

"I think this calls for a celebratory climax," Blake said and started getting up. Ruby's heart skipped a beat and then sank as she saw the devious smile on Blake's face. The Faunus started fiddling with the ribbons on Weiss's legs, and Ruby felt Yang shift behind her, gently but firmly pressing her younger sister's back on the carpet in the middle of the room and straddling her torso. Yang hummed deeply and slowly caressed Ruby's breasts, meeting the teary eyes below her before leaning down to whisper into her ear.

"You look so cute when you are wet and desperate like this, cuter than Weiss ever was. I can't wait to see how adorable you are going to be when we're done whipping your needy cunt into shape." She ignored Ruby's weak whine and continued, "now be a good toy and keep your legs spread."

Ruby swallowed and slowly started opening her trembling legs, robbing her most sensitive area of what little protection it had.

"Good girl," Yang husked into her ear and gently patted Ruby's wetness with an open palm, smiling as it made the redhead jump. "Now stay quiet," she said and unbuckled her gag, lifting it out of her mouth.

Blake finished with her fiddling and appeared above Ruby, carrying Weiss. Yang smirked and quickly bit her earlobe before getting up and giving Blake room. Weiss's legs were still folded and bound, but it became apparent that Blake had taken off the ribbons keeping them together when she plopped Weiss down to straddle Ruby's head with her sex presented just a few inches above the redhead's face. Weiss's lips were puffy and dripping with arousal which had soaked her thighs and bindings, and the white skin was glowing from abuse and exertion as the plug kept rattling in her rear.

"My little pet here has had her greedy cunt empty and neglected the entire day," Blake said and crouched down next to her to spread her lips open, the heiress staying still obediently. "I think she deserves a reward for that, no?" Without warning, Blake slapped Weiss's ass harshly, making her moan and jerk forward towards Ruby's face. Weiss stayed there for a second before starting to tentatively grind her sex against Ruby's face, quickly picking up speed as Blake's stern gaze prompted Ruby to stick out her tongue. Ruby tried to ignore the three women towering over her and the tangy taste in her mouth while Weiss blindly smeared her arousal all over her face.

Yang crouched down on her knees to meet Ruby's eyes up-close upside down. "You can do better than that," she murmured and caressed Ruby's slicked cheek with a single finger. Ruby deflected the lilac gaze by looking to the side and started to follow Weiss's movements with her head. It took barely ten seconds for the white girl to stiffen and moan into her gag with her pussy pulsing around Ruby's tongue and giving her a tangy reminder of what the redhead was missing while the white girl shivered in ecstasy. Weiss sighed heavily as she came down from her high and slumped down while catching her breath as Ruby continued to diligently clean up the arousal. Soon, Weiss let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a drunken giggle and started slowly grinding again. Ruby's surprised look was met with amusement from the other two.

"You are going to do that until she's sated," Blake smiled and stepped somewhere behind Weiss. "You might be there for a while." Ruby swallowed when she met the lilac stare right on top of her, and having no other option but to obey, opened her mouth again which made Weiss moan softly above her. She didn't have time to resign to her role as a substitute Sybian when she heard the all-too-familiar crack of the aphrodisiac gel tube being uncorked somewhere behind Weiss. She forgot what she had been thinking and just let out an alarmed sound, starting to kick with her legs to get away until Yang grasped her hair firmly and pressed their heads almost together, ignoring how the unaware Weiss kept hitting the crown of her head.

 _"Stay,"_ she commanded harshly.

Ruby whimpered pitifully and met her eyes.

"I don't care. Now be a good toy and keep your legs spread."

Ruby was breathing unevenly, hiccuped once but started to open her legs again despite her instincts screaming for her to keep them shut and run away.

"Good girl," Yang murmured, "and now remember: while Blake is applying the gel, every time you squirm or make noise, she is going to have to double the dose and start all over again." Ruby nodded and stilled with her legs spread and trembling in apprehension. She was now even more aware of how vulnerable her sex was when wide open like this, and her heart was hammering as she kept imagining Blake's brush approaching her tender folds with the terrible gel glistering on the bristles.

"Keep licking," Yang reminded her in a quiet tone, "after all, you went through all that trouble to make her cum. No reason to hold back now, is there?" Ruby sniffled and resumed pleasuring Weiss, tension building as Blake took her time to get the gel ready.

Ruby choked and stiffened when the brush finally made contact, feather-light touches spreading a slightly chilling feeling on her. The bristles explored her folds slowly from every angle, going up and down her slit methodically.

"It's quite exciting," Yang said while staring at Ruby's glimmering eyes, "Every day is new ground with you. We never know just how you're going to react, and it's always a surprise. Are you going to scream? Or beg? Or maybe just take it silently?" The brush disappeared for a second and then struck her clitoris which made Ruby's breath hitch. "Or are you going to cry?" Yang finished as tears started to fall from Ruby's eyes as the brush swirled around her engorged and hypersensitive clit, her legs trembling but staying open. "You are so beautiful when you're desperate and obedient," Yang whispered with a faint smile and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Ruby whimpered dejectedly as Weiss came on her face again, and slowly she started feeling the gel kick in as the brush pulled away. It started with a faint pins-and-needles sensation which she knew would inevitably build up to a powerful thrum she would be unable to ignore.

"You're feeling it, aren't you," Blake said and straddled her chest behind Weiss, amber eyes looking at her intently over Weiss's shoulder. "The fear and trepidation in their eyes are almost better than the following wanton need," she mused and started caressing Weiss's breasts from behind.

Ruby sobbed softly as she started to feel her pulse pounding in her clit which made Yang chuckle. "I don't know, just seeing the transition from fear to pure desperation is pretty great."

Blake forcefully tweaked both of Weiss's nipples at once, forcing a groan out of her throat and making her cum on the spot again. "I also have to say, watching them cum their brains out is surprisingly entertaining," Blake said and resumed kneading her captive's breasts, "almost better than the bitter, endless denial."

"Hmm, no. The desperation is definitely better. Journey before destination and all," Yang eventually said as Ruby's breathing started to grow erratic. The ache between her legs was growing unbearable and her hips were floating upwards in a vain attempt to find something, anything to stimulate her. _"Especially_ when it comes to our little Rubes here," Yang finished and got up, quickly making her way between her spread legs. "Just look at how pretty this red and glistering pussy is," she said and spread her outer lips a bit, letting out a dissatisfied huff. "It's such a shame it's soaked in the gel. I'd love to get a taste because she ages like a fine wine the longer she's denied."

Ruby's entire body was trembling as the effect truly kicked in which gnawed a black hole into her psyche, all of her attention swirling around the sheer pulsating need between her legs. She choked and almost bit down on Weiss when she felt Yang gently blowing air against her slit, the sudden chill interrupting all her thoughts and almost snapping her legs together if it wasn't for Yang grabbing her knees and forcing them down.

"Oh wow," Yang said with surprise in her voice, "look at her go, twitching and clenching like she's cumming. We have to start using smaller and more frequent doses."

"Maybe. She also needs to stay put," Blake said over Ruby's muffled whine and summoned a slew of shadow clones which rushed down Ruby's body, and with unnatural swiftness threaded Blake's ever-present ribbons through Ruby's bound and folded limbs, connecting her knees and elbows to the legs of their beds, stretching her slightly and locking her in place in the middle of the room, legs wide open.

"Thanks babe," Yang said and leaned back to reach for something.

Blake grunted in response and without missing a beat, drove Weiss into another orgasm with a sharp slap on her breast. The heiress groaned again and finally fell forward with her cheek hitting the carpet and raising her slit off Ruby's mouth in the process. Blake guided her down and drew her legs back, ending on all fours on top of her with Weiss's sore pussy dripping on Ruby's face.

Blake leaned down so that she was right next to Weiss and moved one of the earmuffs to the side so she could hear. "You've been such a good toy, giving me all these orgasms. Your cunt must be so raw after all I put it through," Blake whispered to Weiss who was nodding mindlessly. "And I want more," the Faunus snarled and started pumping her fingers into the suddenly moaning heiress, "Cum for me. Be a good pet and cum for your mistress." Blake bit into her plaything's neck, making Weiss mumble something through her gag and obey instantly, clenching around Blake's pistoning fingers which were brushing against Ruby's nose on each pass. Droplets of arousal mixed in with her tears as her own climax was just inches away but always too far. Her breath caught in her throat when Yang returned with the brush, tickling her outer lips with the bristles and spreading the last remains of the gel on her.

"Good toy," Blake breathed and stopped with her fingers still inside. "Again." Weiss didn't seem to mind the rough treatment and tried to meet Blake's quick fingers as she could. "Good pet, always wet, always willing. I want you to cum on this slut's face again," she snarled and sped up. "Show her what a real orgasm looks like. Make her taste what she could have if she weren't a worthless whore." Weiss mumbled something which sounded like 'yes mistress' through her gag and arched her back in response. Ruby was swallowing down sobs as she bucked her hips reflexively against Yang's brush, feeling the shame and envy swelling in her as Weiss was so roughly taken in front of her.

"Hold it. Give me a big one," Blake growled and called shadow clones to massage Weiss's clitoris and breasts. The heiress shivered and locked up silently, holding out for long seconds until she finally moaned loudly and came. As soon as she started moving, Blake pulled her back and pushed her down, forcing her convulsing slit against Ruby's face.

Ruby tried not to cry as the gushing sex she had previously so happily tormented was pressed against her face. Weiss moaned incoherently and grinded her wetness against the redhead, making her feel each individual contraction as the heiress shuddered in the throes of passion Ruby was no longer allowed to experience. Ruby choked out apologies when she started feeling the faint tingling from Yang's brushwork when Weiss finally finished, wobbling out of breath and falling to the side in a limp heap.

Blake ignored Ruby entirely and moved to praise Weiss. "Good pet, cumming on command so well," she murmured and drew her on her lap, slipping the earmuff back on and starting to caress her breasts. "Isn't it great how obedient she is," Blake asked Yang and drew out a short exhale from her plaything by squeezing her bust.

"That she is, but check this," Yang said lightly. "Hey Rubes, I'm not going to let you cum. Do you want to cum?"

Ruby swallowed thickly, feeling the burn on her sex and the chill of the arousal left on her face. "P—please let me cum, I need it, please let me," she whimpered quietly.

Yang smiled brightly and looked at Blake. "See how desperate she is? She knows it's not happening and she still begs."

Blake hummed noncommittally and idly fixed one loosening layer of Weiss's blindfold. "I don't know. I think we can make her more desperate," she said and smiled deviously, gently laying Weiss down. "One moment."

Yang grinned, crawling on top of Ruby's restrained body and started to very gently knead her breasts again. The movements were carefully calculated to not bring her over the edge which only made the younger sister squirm. She flicked a nipple and let go of the breasts, watching the girl gasp and buck. Ruby mewled weakly and strained as the flick pushed her to the very edge, her aching core screaming for just one last bit of stimulation. She sobbed and shook her head aimlessly. She was so close she could cum if someone just _looked_ at her clit, but Yang held fast and just hovered above her as the tears started flowing freely.

"We should make you cry more often," Yang whispered and leaned closer to her face. "Your eyes are so beautiful when they're glistering like that. Your face, too, looks irresistible with that look of defeat. All puffy and wet with tears and cum, unwilling and overwhelmed but still subjected to more." Ruby hiccuped and tried to speak, but Yang closed the distance and silenced her with a kiss which was only interrupted when Blake returned, carrying a large leather seat.

It was essentially a saddle with a back rest and a hole cut in the middle, and as Blake plopped down the seat over Ruby's face so that she could see the ceiling through the hole, she started to have an idea what it was for, though one that was quickly silenced when Yang snapped forward and slipped a ring gag into her mouth.

Blake knelt next to Weiss and slipped a simple bullet vibrator past her folds, patting her thigh reassuringly as she used two lengths of thin medical tape to ensure it stayed inside before picking her up and putting her down on the saddle so that Ruby had a direct view of her taped sex. Her garbled pleads fell to deaf ears as Blake strapped Weiss in and Yang finished with her ring gag, going as far as using two extra straps to attach the gag to the insides of the saddle which forced her head to stay looking straight up and centered under the hole. She tied to writhe and shimmy away, but between the gag and the ribbons holding her to the beds, she couldn't move an inch.

"Sweet dreams, sis," Yang whispered and started to get up. "Can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Blake hummed and clicked the bullet vibrator on to its lowest setting, causing Weiss to jump in her bindings. "Don't worry," she crooned at Weiss's deafened ears, "First thing in the morning, we'll let you cum as much as you want." The words kept echoing in Ruby's ears while as an afterthought drew out one last moan by brushing against Weiss's breast before following Yang and turning towards the bathroom, clicking off the lights in the room as she closed the door.

For a while, the two were left alone in the darkness, Ruby squirming fruitlessly in a vain attempt to ease the overpowering need radiating from her abandoned sex, whimpering abjectly when the first droplet of arousal fell on her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm telling you, Blake has the most unfair Semblance. I mean yeah, I can break the sound barrier which is pretty neat, but that doesn't do the laundry or tie knots in a hurry, now does it."
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "I can't do the laundry with it! That's ridiculous."
> 
>  
> 
> "She does have a point though. 'Oh look a menial task, better use my power of _autoignition and punching things_ to solve it!' isn't exactly a scenario I've come across often."
> 
>  
> 
> "Look, the clones live like ten seconds and they cost to maintain. It's not that amazing."
> 
>  
> 
> "I can think of a whole lot of things I could get done in ten seconds."
> 
>  
> 
> "Like Blake?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Low blow, Weiss, low blow."


End file.
